Dreams
by InuKaglover815
Summary: This is a repost. This fic was previously in my one shots file but I decided to put it by itself since that was the only thing in there. This a songfic one shot to the song Dreams by The Cranberries. alternate universe Kagome reflects on her life wi


**Dreams**

**By: InuKaglover815**

**Pairings: Inu/Kag**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except idea**

**Authors note- this is a songfic to the song Dreams by the Crannberries.**

_Oh, my life,_

_is changing everyday,_

_In every possible way_

Kagome sat down in front of her TV and sighed. His movie was premiering today and she had promised to watch it. She pulled out her sketchpad and started drawing as she waited for the movie to start. She decided to draw a picture of the 2 of them.

_And oh, my dreams,_

_it's never quiet as it seems,  
Never quiet as it seems_

She started by drawing his hair. She had always loved his hair. It was so soft to the touch. And it always seemed to be perfect. She took her time as she drew out his long hair, making it twist and turn as if it were blowing in the wind. It whipped across his face and she smile as she next drew in his cute fuzzy ears. His ears had always been her favorite part of his face. They were always twitching as turning as they listened to everything around him. And so she drew them as if they were in mid turn to listen to something behind him.

_I know I've felt like this before,_

_but now I'm feeling it even more,  
Because it came from you_

She looked up at the clock to see that she still had 30 minutes before the movie came on. Sighing she turned her attention back to her drawing. She drew in the outline of his face, but left it blank because she wasn't sure what his expression should be yet. So she sketched in the rest of his body so that it looked like he was running with his face facing her while the rest of his body was turned on its side facing the side of the paper. Then she held it away from her to make sure it was proportional.

_And then I open up and see the person falling here is me,  
A different way to be_

She drew his clothes next, erasing the lines she had made for the parts of his body that would be covered by the cothes. She drew him in jeans and a wife beater. And even though she hadn't shaded it, she already knew what color they would be. The pants would be dark blue just like all his other pairs of jeans and his shirt would be red, his favorite color.

_Ah, la da ah...  
La..._

Then she drew in his face. She drew his eyes so that they were full of laughter and were looking behind him at something she had yet to draw. His nose and mouth soon fell into place on the paper. His mouth was turned back in a smile and Kagome realized as she drew it that she really missed his smile. She hadn't seen him in weeks. He would usually call her once or twice a week but she hadn't actually seen him in what felt like ages.

_I want more,_

_impossible to ignore,  
Impossible to ignore_

She had known him since they were in kindergarten. He had come up to her on their first day and asked to borrow her crayon and from then on they were the best of friends. Then when he had become famous, she had moved out to Hollywood with him so that they could still hang out. But she rarely got to see him because he was so busy. She had gone with him to countless events, but even then they didn't really get to talk because someone else was usually bothering him the whole time.

_And they'll come true,_

_impossible not to do,  
Impossible not to do_

Focusing on her picture once again she began to draw herself running behind him. She still had 15 minutes till the movie started so she took her time, drawing her hair blowing in the wind just like his. Then she drew her face although unlike his, you could only see half of her face.

_And now I tell you openly,_

_you have my heart so don't hurt me.  
You're what I couldn't find_

She drew herself in jeans and a tank top. Then after she was done with that she drew in her face. Like his, she also drew her eyes full of laughter as she chased after him. They had done that so often when they were kids. He would run around and she would chase him. And even though he could have escaped at any time he usually had let her catch him after a while. They would both fall to the ground in a heap, and roll around on the ground tickling each other.

_A totally amazing mind_

_so understanding and so kind;  
You're everything to me_

She sighed as she looked up to see that she only had five minutes. She didn't want to work on the picture while the movie was on so she decided to finish preparing it to be shaded and then she would stop. She outlined the picture taking her time as she made the many lines darker so that she would still be able to see them when she was done shading. She smiled when she was done and put her sketch book to the side and turned on her TV.

_Oh, my life,  
Is changing every day,  
In every possible way_

When she found the channel she sat back and waited as the opening credits came on. She watched them half-heartily until something came onto the screen that she hadn't expected. It was the movies dedication. It said, "To the best friend I could ever ask for, the person who has always been there for me. Know that I love you and I did all this for you. In other words I, Inuyasha Takahashi, want to dedicate this book to my hopefully soon to be wife, Kagome Higurashi."

_And oh, _

_my dreams, _

She stared at the TV in shock. 'Did he just propose to me?' she thought. She watched the movie only taking in half of it as she continued to think about the movie's dedication. When the movie was done she nearly jumped out of her skin when the phone rang. "Hello,"

_'Cause you're a dream to me,  
Dream to me_

"Kagome," he said softly, "So what do you think?"

_Ah, da, da da da, da, la..._

"Yes,"


End file.
